KND: Rouge Division
by Discordant Night
Summary: When Numbuh 1 left for the Galactic KND, the rest of the team fell into shambles. As they grew up, Sector V and a few others escaped decommissioning and started a new group of fighters: The Rouge Division. Together they fight Adults, Teens, and even their former friends: The Kids Next Door. AU, OCs, Teen Operatives, and slight language may occur. Contains cameo of my KND OC.
1. Chapter 1: After The Departure

**A.N. **

I don't own any of the KND, nor do I own the weapons, except for the ones I put in the footnotes. Oh, and the OCs. I own the OCs. And the Rouge Division.

Good Luck, Operative.

* * *

After the departure of Numbuh 1, the team of Sector V fell apart.

First to leave was Numbuh 4, the weapons specialist. He tore apart the clubhouse, destroying everything in his path.

"Why did he have to leave? Couldn't they choose someone like Numbuh 86 or 20,000?" He shouted, scaring the hamsters that powered the clubhouse. " It's not fair!" This was understandbale, seeing as Numbuh 1 was his idol, but taking him away? That was too much.

Gathering his possessions, he boarded his escape pod and jettisoned from the treehouse. He'd had a safehouse built out in the east, far from any KND influence. He programmed the coordinates into the on-board GPS, then sat back and popped a soda.

* * *

The second to break was Numbuh 3. Their leader had always supported her, even when the others didn't. Now that he was gone, the rest of the team had revealed their true colors, patronizing her at every chance.

"He never would have let them treat me like this." Kuki said to her rainbow monkeys. "Why'd he have to leave?"

She stuffed the last monkey in her already overloaded suitcase and shoved it into her escape pod, climbing in behind it. The computer had a set of KND safe spots, but she overlooked those, instead choosing an isolated spot that she could train at, safe from any and all KND operatives. At least for a time.

Letting the auto pilot take over, she climbed into an inlet in the wall and cried herself to sleep. The computer would wake her when she landed.

* * *

Hoagie was furious. His best friend had been chosen to go to the GKND, and nobody had asked the team their opinions? How dare they?

He was the 2x4 technician, but that didn't mean he needed to stay. They could find another, because he was through with the KND. In fact, the Moonbase itself couldn't change his mind.

Shoving the last of his tools and inventions into the floor compartment of his transport, he activated the cloaking shield and flew out of the treehouse, leaving all traces of KND behind. If needed, he'd go rouge, like his brother. He'd said goodbye to his family, so they wouldn't worry.

The navigation system was set for a KND training base, but he wasn't going there. He activated the manual override, dimensional disruptors and warp drive, then turned the craft around. Hoagie P. Gilligan was heading to the last possible place the Supreme Commander would look for him: the Negative Dimension.

* * *

As Abby watched Numbuh 1 board the shuttle into outer space, she'd made up her mind. No longer was she going to listen to the orders of Moonbase. Instead she'd do her own thing. The treehouse was set up for a whole team of five, and now that their leader was gone, she wasn't about to take action again as leader.

Adding the final touches to the map of KND sectors she'd made, Numbuh 5 hopped aboard her command pod and set off in search of the legendary Sector Z treehouse. If her hunch was correct, it should be somewhere in plain sight. Or more simply put: under the Delightful Mansion.

* * *

Up at Moonbase, Numbuh 362 was frantic. She'd lost all contact with Sector V, and nobody in their area had seen hide nor hair of the team since the departure of Numbuh 1. She held up the com-link and shouted into it again.

"Sector V! Come in! This is Supreme Commander Numbuh 362 calling from Moonbase. Do you copy?" No response. She tried again. "Sector V? Is anyone there? Please, this is urgent!" Again no answer.

Rachel threw down the comlink and growled in disgust. "Of all the times to not answer!"

Outside the Moonbase was an armada of Candy Pirates, taking advantage of the absence of most of the operatives. She knew it was a bad idea to let three fourths of the operatives go on vacation at the same time. Now she was under attack, and with a quarter strength too! Abruptly the comlink flashed as a message played through its speakers.

"_If you are hearing this message, Sector V has disbanded. I, Abigail Lincoln, have activated the defense mechanisms installed by the former technician of the team, Numbuh 11, now known as Cree Summers. These are automatic and cannot be deactivated. I regret to inform the KND that we at Sector V will no longer be active." _

The transmission cut off as abruptly as it had begun, leaving Rachel confused. Fanny had walked in and had heard the last part of the message, and was fired up for a decommissioning.

"Well, Commander? Shall we go get the traitors and bring them in for decommissioning?" It'd been a long while since Numbuh 86 had been given the pleasure of decommissioning a whole team.

362 shook her head. "No Fanny, not yet. I'm going to find Abby and see what this is about. You're in charge until I get back."

She ran down to the Moonbase docks and boarded the fastest ship there, flying out and down to earth. When she arrived at the Sector V treehouse, what she saw shocked her.

The Base was covered in a mysterious metal substance, giving it a menacing feel. Taking a step forward, she approached the base cautiously. Almost immediately a M.U.S.K.E.T. was deployed from the floor under the club and fired at her, causing Rachel to roll to the side to avoid being shot.

"She wasn't kidding about the defense." She muttered.

Turning on her heel, she approached the door to Nigel Uno's house, knocking once. The door opened to show his father, the legendary Numbuh 0.

"Hello, Mr. Uno. I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Nigel's friends anywhere? I can't seem to find them."

The legend was shocked. "Can't find them? You mean they're not in that treehouse they stay in all day?" A slight shake of her head told him he was right. "Well, I don't know where they might be.. I do remember one of them saying something about a mansion, and the letter Z, but I don't know what that would have anything to do with it. "

Rachel nodded, piecing together the meager information that she'd been presented. "Thank you sir."

Mr. Uno nodded. "Are you sure you don't want some cookies and tea? I just put the kettle on." She shook her head. "I thought not, my dear. Well then, good luck finding those friends!" With that he shut the door.

Rachel headed back to her ship, determined that she knew where at least one of the operatives had gone. The one place that would never be searched: The Delightful Mansion. As for the letter Z... It could mean Sector Z, but the Sector had been Delightfulized a long time ago. She shrugged it off.

Programming the coordinates of the mansion into the onboard GPS, Rachel sat back and began planning the invasion of the century. If the team really had gone willingly, then she'd have some trouble convincing them to come back.

The computer beeped, signaling that she'd arrived at the mansion. She stood, gathering the supply of weapons aboard the shuttle. The door opened, allowing her to step out onto enemy soil. She stepped out, armor donned and weapons ready. She marched toward the door, a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. in her left hand and her newest weapon, the S.H.O.T.T.G.U.N. in her right.

It was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

Well, fellow Operatives. This is the first chapter of the Rouge Division.

The S.H.O.T.T.G.U.N is my original weapon. It stands for:

Serious Hurt On Teenagers Totally Goes Un Noticed

Please review honestly. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what could be improved on.

Until next time,

- Discordian


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the KND, only what I put in the footnotes.**

**-Discordian**

* * *

She'd taken the opportunity to change clothes on the flight over, donning her black and red spy outfit before stepping out of the ship.

As Numbuh 362 marched up to the Delightful Mansion's doors, there was a myriad of thoughts going through her head. If the Delightful Brats were home, she might as well have brought a whole team, because they weren't going to give up without a fight. On the other hand, if they were out then she'd have the easiest time sneaking in.

She primed the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. and tossed it through the window, setting off an explosion throughout the house. The pungent odor of lemon juice drifted out the broken window before dispersing, then jumped in and pulled a M.U.S.K.E.T. from her belt and held it aloft. The house seemed to be deserted, its residents missing.

Still cautious, 362 made her way to the mammoth kitchen, checking the calendar on the wall. The current date, June 26, was circled in red marker. It was obviously important. Underneath the date was a sticky note that said "_Promised kids I'd take them to the beach."_ Rachel laughed. Apparently even the almighty Father wasn't immune to promises.

She passed through the corridor that led to the basement, making her way to the dungeons that held various kids that the Delightfuls had captured before. Surely there would still be some operatives left, even if the brats had been taken to the beach. Upon reaching the cells, she found that not one, but all of them had been forced open. Given the strength of the bars, it would take an operative outside and one inside to perform such a feat.

At her feet was a red cap, signaling that Numbuh 5 was here. At least that she could be sure of. Maybe the other operatives had followed her, or maybe not. Either way, Rachel had at least one person she needed to talk with.

* * *

A couple floors below the dungeons, Numbuh 5 and a group of around 30 or 40 operatives were traversing the mazes of the mansion, a weapon in each kid's hands. Abby held her personal favorite, the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., while a recovered operative, Numbuh 97, held a weapon that she'd never seen before.

97 was by far the oldest of the captured kids, being 13 and not yet being decommissioned. He stood about 5' 8", and had jet black hair with neon blue tips. His skin was a pale tan, and had numerous scars from previous battles. He held himself with an air of authority, an obvious veteran of many battles. He'd stated that he was Native American, along with being a member of Sector M before he'd been captured by the Delightfuls. Apparently the ray they used wasn't able to delighfulize him (nobody knew why, but he guessed it was his bloodline).

The weapon he held was something he called a L.I.G.H.T.E.R. , which when not in use looked exactly like a regular lighter. However when he squeezed it twice, it encased his wrist, expanding until he was holding a black and silver half-sniping rifle, half-cannon. It looked heavy, but the way 97 held it, the weapon could have been a feather.

"Do you mind telling me exactly _what _we're looking for?" Numbuh 97 was growing impatient. "Why aren't we heading _up_ like we should be?"

Numbuh 5 sighed. "_We're _not looking for anything. I'm looking for the base of Sector Z. If my hunch is correct, it would have been delightfulized along with the operatives." She'd been a little hesitant about this guess, but it was all she had at the moment.

One of the younger operatives, Numbuh 29, spoke up. "Isn't Sector Z a myth?" Apparently she wasn't very up to date with the happenings of the KND.

Abby turned to the young girl and began to tell the story of Sector Z and Operation Z.E.R.O. , ending with a simple "Still think they're a myth?"

29 shook her head.

Abby turned back to the path before her and trudged ahead, not caring if the other kids followed or not. Turning back, however, she saw that a good majority of the captured kids had chosen to follow her. Only 2 or 3 left for the surface. Among those following were 29 and 97. All the better, seeing as she could use them both. The younger the operative, the easier to change their beliefs. The older, decommissionable operatives always wanted to keep their memories, so 97 would want to stick close.

The group traveled the maze of hallways for about a few hours, finally appearing at a ceiling-high steel door. Abby swore, shocking many of the operatives, young and old. Numbuh 97, however, smiled at the display of rebellion.

"Anybody got a bomb or something? Maybe a M.A.R.B.L.E.?" She scanned the released operatives, hoping somebody would speak up. When nobody did, she slumped. She was sure that behind this door was the base of the delightfulized mansion. Suddenly Numbuh 97 pushed her aside, holding up his weapon.

"Stand back, everyone." He aimed the L.I.G.H.T.E.R. at the door and fired, releasing a high powered ray of blinding light, blasting the door off it's hinges. An audible gasp could be heard from the operatives behind him, sending a smirk to his lips.

Inside the room stood a pillar of tree roots, each growing into the ceiling and disappearing into the upper floors.

"Oh. My. God. That's the beginning of Sector Z?" 97 asked.

Abby simply nodded while circling the massive pillar, examining it from every angle. She finally sat down and pulled off her backpack, retrieving a curious device similar to the recommissioning module. It looked exactly like it, only the lens was bigger and the KNDNA insert was modified to accommodate more than one finger. This obviously meant that is required more than one operative to use, but what the enlarged lens meant one could only guess.

Abby called Numbuh 97 over, motioning for him to sit beside her. She performed the mandatory gathering of KNDNA, placing hers inside the enlarged insert before 97 got the message and did them same. She aimed it towards the pillar of roots and cranked the handle, activating the module and firing a large, green beam of energy at the mass of roots.

As the roots were hit with the blast from the gadget, the surrounding operatives gasped at the sight. The roots had begun to enlarge, filling the room before shrinking again and sending a pulse up to the ceiling, spreading out and encasing the whole mansion, outside and in. The room spun, growing and changing shape as the mansion was undelightfulized, reversing the effects of the process Father had used innumerable years ago. Numbuh 29 ran to a newly formed window, looking out in wonder at the sight.

The former Delightful Mansion had risen above the ground, more than 200 feet into the air. The base was massive, built like a fortress and heavily armed like one too. There were more weapon than any of the operatives could imagine, each different from the last. The outer shell was equipped with something resembling a metal generator and antenna, and from the tip came a pale blue field, presumably a defense grid.

Pulling 29 away from the window, Abby gathered a group of 7 operatives and gave them a mission: investigate the new base and report back to her after an hour. Another 7 were instructed to take stock of the weapons an tech, categorizing each. If they didn't know what it did, or if it looked particularly dangerous, they were to bring that tech to her.

Numbuh 97 stood to the side, bouncing with anticipation. "What should I do, Abby?" He looked to the adopted leader of their little group.

"Talk to the other kids. We need to know how long they've been here, especially if you guys are going to join me." Numbuh 5 was pacing now, a plan forming in her mind.

"Join you? Sorry, but I'm not about to rejoin the KND now, especially since I'll be decommissioned as soon as they see me." 97's voice had turned ice cold, filled with malice and hatred.

"I know, 97. I'm not going back either." The look on the younger operative's faces were ones of shock. "I've left the KND, never to return. From now on, I carry no Numbuh. Just call me Abby."

Numbuh 29 stared at her. "Then what will we call ourselves? We can't break off and still call ourselves KND." The young girl had a point, even if she didn't look it.

The former operative thought for a minute, then placed her hand out, palm down. "The Rouge Division. That's our name. "

97 placed his hand upon Abby's, signaling his agreement. "Just call me Talon." Abby nodded in acceptance.

"Who else is in?" She yelled to the group of remaining operatives. A few shrank away, while others eagerly rushed over and added their hands to the enlarging stack. Names and positions, along with former code numbers, were thrown around the room.

"Zane, formerly 117 , Sector X, Tactical planner."

"Elayne, formerly 777, Sector FL, Defense grid technician."

"Luna, formerly 273, Sector L, Team Leader."

"Leo, formerly 482, Sector K, Hand to hand master."

Soon all the remaining operatives had spoken their names, stating what Sector they'd come from and their position in the given sector. When all former operatives had been given a chance to speak, Abby took count of her team, factoring in the two teams of seven she'd sent. All in all, there were 33 former operatives gathered in the building.

Talon turned from the group and wandered over to the newly found command center, investigating the controls. A button was flashing, and above the button was a label that said "Surveillance". The teen pressed it, bringing up a window on an unseen screen.

The screen showed three different video feeds: one showed the team of seven Abby had sent to check out the tech, and the other showed the first team investigating the treehouse a couple floors up. Nothing unusual about that.

The last video showed a lone girl traversing the corridors of the third floor, a strange weapon the likes of which Talon had never seen before in her left hand, and a M.U.S.K.E.T. in her right. She wore a black and red suit, much like a spy outfit. Tall and blonde, she moved with an air of power, yet at the same time looked uncomfortable. Talon turned towards Abby, who was giving orders.

"Hey, Abby. You might want to see this." Their newfound leader glanced over, and upon seeing what lay on the third screen gasped.

"Thats... Thats..." She seemed at a loss for words. A voice finished her sentence. "Numbuh 362. The Supreme Leader of the KND."

Abby turned around to see that Leo had said what she could not, and nodded her thanks. "What is she doing here?"

Elayne spoke up. "Well, she must have been inside the Delightful Mansion when it was recommissioned, or whatever you want to call it. If she'd just snuck in, then the alarms would have gone off, right?"

That kind of logic made perfect sense, but the real question was why she'd been in the mansion in the first place. Abby turned to Zane. "I want you to go and meet her. If she puts up a fight, don't hesitate to use force. Remember, you are not KND operatives anymore. You are Rouges. Understand?"

Zane saluted towards the unspoken leader. "Understood." He turned on his heels and marched out, an unseen door revealing itself so that he may pass before sliding shut again.

* * *

Rachel had just entered a set of stairs when she saw it. A green light, spreading from underneath her feet upwards, encasing the whole mansion. The only time she'd seen something like this was when Father used that dreadful Animal Ray on the whole world. The Commander braced herself for an unpleasant feeling that never came.

When the light passed her, she saw that her surroundings had changed. Whereas before she'd been standing in a staircase, now she was in the middle of a KND-esque transport tube. She held her weapons aloft, taking in her surroundings a second time. Had Father known she was coming? Was this a trap?

Rachel shook the idea from her head. If that were the case, then the captured operatives would still be locked up. Whatever this was, it wasn't him.

The walls looked reminiscent of a Treehouse Base, with alarms and the like every ten feet. There were multiple levels of the mansion, so there must have been at least the same amount of floors in this... whatever it was. Suddenly the floor shot up from beneath her, forcing 362 to the ground. Vertigo was NOT her thing.

When the floor stopped moving, she wandered to the nearest room, peering out the window below. The ex-mansion had risen at least 200, maybe even 300 feet into the air. There looked to be weapons on the exterior walls, meaning this was a fortress of sorts. She backed away and held her head in her hands. Whatever happened to easy missions?

Backing out of the room, Rachel meandered around the hallways aimlessly, her weapons pointed downward. She was probably alone, and even if she wasn't, there'd be no way to sneak up on her.

As she thought this, a near-silent click sounded behind her, and a voice called out.

"Oi, girlie!" The voice shouted. "Put the weapons down and turn around. Hands in the air."

The instructions were confusing to say the least, even without the thick Irish accent. "What do you want me to do? Put the weapons down or put my hands in the air?" 362 called back, hoping to confuse the intruder. Luckily, it worked.

A bout of silence was all the time she needed to flip backwards, catching a glimpse of the voice's owner.

He was tall for his age, maybe around 5' 3" and 11 years old. She guessed he weighed about 100 pounds, but it was hard to tell with all the baggy clothing he was wearing. With fire red hair and a spot of freckles, he almost could have been Fanny's twin brother.

The way he held himself reminded her of Numbuh 1: a leader and experienced combat expert.

He looked up from his pondering to see that the intruder had appeared in front of him, backpedaling to avoid hitting him. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you an operative?" She asked.

The boy smiled and shook his head. "Not anymore, bloody girl." This seemed to spark a nerve in her. "In fact, none of the kids in here are operatives anymore. We're Rouges." He said this with a flourish and another smile, proud of the statement.

"Really? Then what are we in right now?" Rachel intended to glean all the information out of this not-too-bright boy that she could.

"That's easy! It was the Delightful Mansion, but since Abby and Talon used the module, it's back to being a Base! The Rouge Base, that is." This kid obviously wasn't too bright, seeing as he was giving away a lot of information. However at the mention of Numbuh 5, Rachel gasped.

"Abby? Numbuh 5 is here?" She grabbed the boy by his shirt, shaking him lightly. "Where?"

The kid shook his head and grimaced. "Sorry girlie, but that's on a need-to-know basis." With a quick flip he dislodged himself from her grip and pinned her to the ground, knocking the S.H.O.T.T.G.U.N. and M.U.S.K.E.T. from her hands. "And you definitely _don't _need to know." He practically sneered the last words.

An upwards kick from 362 caused her captor to double over, clutching his stomach. Rachel jumped to her feet and swung at Zane, knocking him to the ground. Running to her weapons, she picked up the S.H.O.T.T.G.U.N. and cocked it, taking aim and letting loose a blast of pure power. Zane had risen to his feet and was lifted back off, the blast from 362's weapon sending him flying backwards.

He hit the far wall and grunted in pain before getting back up. Zane took a defensive stance, hands in front of him and feet planted. As 362 primed another blast, he took the opportunity presented and rushed toward his opponent. Catching Rachel unaware, Zane had an advantage and sent a roundhouse at his adversary. Rachel ducked the kick, which ended up sending the gun flying across the hallway before Zane pinned the girl down.

"Can't hurt me without that gun, can you now?" Zane taunted. Rachel grimaced, confirming his thoughts. As long as he kept that blasted weapon away from her, he'd be safe.

362 sighed. "Just take me to Abby. I need to talk to her." It wasn't the whole truth, but it would have to do. Zane looked thoughtfully as he considered this. Finally he nodded.

"Alright. But I keep your weapons." Rachel began to object loudly while struggling under his hands. He sent a jab to her solar plexus with his knee, effectively shutting her up. She nodded, not wanting to endure anymore pain.

Zane raised himself off of the operative, brushing his clothes off before extending a hand to help her up. "You know, you're kinda cute." He smiled, emphasizing the compliment. Rachel took his hand and stood, but didn't smile back. Instead she turned and frowned.

"Sorry kid, I'm taken."

The boy shrugged before gathering the weapons from the floor and marching behind his captive, pointing her towards the entrance to the underground chamber in which the others were waiting.

* * *

When the pair reached the door, Zane opened it with a simple wave and gestured inside where the other ex-operatives waited. Rachel walked inside and gasped, surprised to see an abundance of weapon-bearing kids targeting her before Zane walked inside.

"It's cool guys, she's with me." At this the weapons were lowered hesitantly, however a pair of kids stepped forward, obviously ready to restrain her. A young African American had her back turned, not paying any attention to the scene behind her.

Rachel called out to her. "Numbuh 5! What is the meaning of this?" 362 wanted answers.

Abby turned to her former commander and shook her head mournfully. "Not Numbuh 5, Rachel. Just Abby."

Rachel stood with a confused look on her face before she gasped, realizing what the discarded hat had meant. "You mean, you're leaving the KND? Just like that?"

"Just like that, Rachel."

* * *

Well guys, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you all like it, because there will be more to come. Next chapter, we visit Hoagie in the Negative Dimension.

The weapons used:

**L.I.G.H.T.E.R.**

**L**aser **I**nducing **G**un **H**its **T**arget **E**liminating **R**esistance

**Operatives:**

Talon (97)

Elayne (777)

Leo (482)

Zane (117)

Luna (273, and is also the younger sister of Numbuh 274, AKA Chad)

29 (Unnamed at the moment)

To all of you guys who love the KND, I thank you for making this fiction possible.

-Discordian


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's your faithful author Discordian.

This is a message for ALL of my stories and followers. I haven't forgotten about you guys, and I'm working on the next chapter(s) for each of your stories right now.

I'll start with No More Nightmares: You guys are probably my most faithful followers, and have been with me from the start. I appreciate the patience you've shown with my writing and slow updates, and I'm doing my best to get the next chapter up and posted.

Rouge Division: You few have stuck with me, and I thank you. I can't tell you how honored I am to have you. Again, I'm doing all I can to update ASAP.

I Am Number Three: This is my newest story, and I was surprised that as many people reviewed as soon as they did. I'm working to have the next chapter up within the next week, and the third is being written right now.

Again, to all the people who have stuck with me, thank you. It's not easy trying to write three stories at once, trust me. And with Junior year staring me in the face, it's even more intimidating. I'm doing the best I can to have each of your stories written and posted.


End file.
